


Art for If You Jump, You Die

by svtbigbang_mod



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fanart, Light Angst, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtbigbang_mod/pseuds/svtbigbang_mod
Summary: big thank you for the writer for this amazing work (LOVE LOVE LOVE YOU and your writing style so much!), and the mods of svt big bang for organising this event. I wanted to do more pages because it's been an emotional roller coaster so far haha but I hope to at least convey half the feelings I felt! (it's hard, really, because the words are arranged beautifully also) All in all; thank you for reading this piece and stream seventeen's songs <3





	Art for If You Jump, You Die

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If You Jump, You Die](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750459) by [j0yc3ee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j0yc3ee/pseuds/j0yc3ee). 



**Digital art inspired by 'If You Jump, You Die'**

_by:[@yuzhouu](https://twitter.com/yuzhouu)_

 

 

 

__

__

 

__

 

__

 

__

 

 

__

 

 

__

**Author's Note:**

> big thank you for the writer for this amazing work (LOVE LOVE LOVE YOU and your writing style so much!), and the mods of svt big bang for organising this event. I wanted to do more pages because it's been an emotional roller coaster so far haha but I hope to at least convey half the feelings I felt! (it's hard, really, because the words are arranged beautifully also) All in all; thank you for reading this piece and stream seventeen's songs <3


End file.
